


You're Arrested

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sho's birthday and Jun just had to give a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> Songification of Sho's solo, T.A.B.O.O  
> Lyrics translation taken from yarukizero. Thanks to her.

Jun made a pleased smile to the sight in front of his eyes. There sat the man he had always loved since he couldn't even remember. His hands were handcuffed by the back of the chair and that man wore nothing but his boxer. Jun came closer to his 'prisoner', one of his hand took the man's head by his chin, pulling the man's face closer to his.

"How is this, Sho kun?" he said coldly, but his voice actually sounded like nothing but lust.

Sho moved his glance from the top of Jun's head to the very end of his toes. "I love that policewoman officer's outfit," he said with a hoarse voice. "Why haven't you worn that on the stage earlier?"

"Because I reserve this look for you. Only for you," Jun moved his face closer to Sho's face to kiss him.

Or at least that's what Sho thought before he realized that Jun had dropped his chin from his grab.

"Not so fast, Sho kun. Not so fast. We still have all night," Jun pulled his face away. "Now what do you want me to do to you?" He smirked. Having Sho chained to a chair inside his very bedroom satisfied him in every way possible. Except for _that one specific thing_.

Sho gulped. He had been aroused since the very time Jun showed up on the big screen, showing his shirtless body, exploiting his muscles in a way that he loved so much. Those handcuffs were torturing him. Actually, Jun's whole actions of holding him prisoner and chaining him up so he couldn't move anywhere were torturing him. All he wanted was to strip the younger man out of his sexy policewoman officer's outfit, throw him to the bed, and just bury himself deep into him. To go to a place where there are no rules applied. Satisfying their feelings and dark desires to each other. Two certain things that always somehow managed to get in the way before anything else in their idol lives.

Jun moved to behind the chair. Sho sighed a relief because he thought that Jun will finally release him, giving him the chance to push that man down to the bed in front of him. But he felt something on the back of his neck instead of somewhere around his wrist. Jun was moving his lips and tongue on the back of his neck. He shivered to the pleasure he felt.

"I said not so fast, Sho kun," Jun whispered in a warning tone directly to his ear before lightly bit it. "Not so fast."

Sho moaned in both pleasure and pain. Not physical pain, of course, because his physical was feeling something he had been longing for too long. The pain came from the fact that he couldn't do anything but wait in agonizing moments before Jun released him. He had to wait painfully before he got the full control of himself, and of course, of Jun.

Jun moved away and Sho's mind was brought back to the present. He started to feel longing again.

"Let me go of these handcuffs, you silly girl," Sho hissed impatiently.

Jun chuckled, "how impatient, I can arrest you for real if you can't keep your patience for just, I don't know, half an hour?"

Sho groaned. "Arrest me _after_ I've done having my way with you, not before," he tried to pull himself free but there was no use in doing that. The handcuffs were real and doing so will only hurt his wrist. But he didn't care, what he felt inside him right then was more painful.

"Whoa, be careful, Sho kun, you might hurt your wrist," Jun said without even mean it. _Some red souvenirs on this guy's wrists will actually be a really good thing._

"I. Don't. Care. Let me go, Jun," his voice got more husky as his tense was building up. He tried pulling his hands again, but he had to stop his movement completely because Jun suddenly kissed his lips. He kissed him teasingly, biting his lips lightly while doing so. He pulled his hands again in a desperate attempt, he wanted to hold this guy and kissed him more properly, more hungrily, which he couldn't do while both of his hands were cuffed.

Jun broke the kiss on hearing again the sound of the cuffs against the chair. "So eager, so impatient, Sakurai Sho. You're older now. Why don't we teach you one thing or more about patience?"

Jun pulled himself away from Sho and started to scan the older's body from his head to his toes. He smirked. He really liked this view. No, actually, he _loved_ it.

"You have to learn to be patient or you'll get nothing tonight, Sakurai Sho. And I know that both of us don't want that," Jun said while unbuttoning his shirt.

Sho gulped on that view. He wanted that. He wanted to rip that shirt off of Jun's body. He wanted to do that himself but Jun had restrained him from doing that. He grunted.

"Be patient, Sakurai. Or you won't get even one fabric to tear off of my body," Jun stopped his movement halfway. He moved closer to Sho again and sat on his lap.

“Actually, I don’t fancy that too,” he moved his head to the side of Sho’s ear, “I want _you_ to rip this troublesome outfit from my body. But you have to be patient,” Jun added, emphasizing his last sentence.

Sho looked down, holding every desire he had. His eyes got darker and his expression was coldly tense. He said nothing but his body was trying hard to tell Jun that he wanted him right then in every way possible.

Jun smirked again. He lifted Sho’s face by his chin. “Good boy, now let me take care of you first before you get to do what we both want to do.”

“Why would you hold me like this when we both are wanting the same thing?” Sho asked, his voice sounded more like a growl.

Jun stopped all his movement at once before putting his head closer to Sho’s ear, “because the more I restrain you, the more lustful you become, _and I want to be fucked hard_ this time,” he answered with a deep throaty voice nobody know he had.

Jun reached to the stiff body part of Sho that had been longing for him between his thighs. He caressed it slowly from outside of Sho’s boxer. He moved his hand inside that boxer and teasingly stroked Sho’s cock. His lips formed his half smile, the smile that had captured the souls of more than a hundred thousands girls.

“Now, what does a patient person say to someone if he wants that someone to give him something?” Jun teasingly played with Sho’s cock inside his boxer.

Sho shivered on Jun’s touch. His desire kept building up he’s afraid that just the touch of Jun’s hand on his cock will make him reach his climax.

“Please, Jun,” he begged. He would do whatever now to get his hands free from those handcuffs and fuck Jun hard as he mentioned before. _Oh you have no idea how hard I will fuck you, Matsumoto Jun. You have no idea._

Jun smiled on hearing that words. He decided to tease his man a little bit longer before finally give him his freedom.

“Please what, Sakurai san?” his hands rummaged inside Sho’s boxer, squeezing him hard. His thumb played with the tip of Sho’s cock, smearing his pre-cum.

Sho tried his hardest to hold his moan. He couldn’t let this guy has all the pleasure.

“Please, release my hands free. So I would be able to commit a real crime here with you, officer,” he was surprised that he could still hold himself that good. Even added some role playing in the process.

“Well, well, you’re not a criminal, Sakurai san. Not yet,” Jun’s hands moved from Sho’s boxer to the back of the chair. He unlocked the handcuffs without looking and pulling those free from Sho’s hands.

Sho couldn’t hold himself anymore. He used his free hands to pull Jun’s head closer to him and kiss him hungrily like how he had been wanting to. His fingers moved on Jun’s head, making a mess out of the pretty guy’s hair. Their tongues danced in rough movements as efforts of satisfying their hunger.

When Sho heard Jun made another lustful moan to his mouth, he couldn’t take it anymore. He moved his hand from Jun’s head to Jun’s shirt and unbuttoned it in a frantic manner. He pulled the shirt from Jun’s body once he was done and tossed the shirt to the floor. He started to move his mouth from Jun’s lips to Jun’s jawline to Jun’s neck to Jun’s collarbone. He made some marks on the way.

Jun could only moan on the pleasure. He tilted his head to give Sho easier access. His hands moved to the back of Sho’s neck, holding him closer and tighter.

Sho used the opportunity to pull both of Jun’s legs around his hips and lifts him as he stood up. His lips moved back from Jun’s neck to his lips, exploring it hungrily. He moved to the bed while still holding Jun up. He ducked down, laying Jun slowly on the bed. He loosened Jun’s arms and legs from his body and straightened himself up.

Jun tried to reach up to him, signaling him to lie on top of him, hold him, and kiss him like he wanted to, but Sho brushes the hands off. He moved his hands to reach Jun’s legs instead, caressing his thighs which were still pretty much covered by the fishnet stocking. The touch of the skins and the friction of the fabric made Jun shivers.

Sho continued his journey. He unhooked Jun’s skirt and tossed it away to the floor. His eyes widened seeing the sight of Jun. The younger was more naked than he was then because he didn’t wear anything under that skirt but those fishnet stockings. At least Sho still wore his boxer. He moved closer to Jun’s naked, and pretty much hardened, member. He reached it with his hand, squeezing it slowly.

Jun could only moan on the feeling of Sho’s hand around his hard member. It was only his hand but it felt heavenly. He closed his eyes, taking the pleasure in completely. Yet it wasn’t long until he felt something else on his cock and he had to open his eyes and got up to be sure of what’s happening. Sho was licking his cock teasingly, only brushing his tongue slightly on the tip.

“Shh... Stop with the... ahn... teasing and just... uhn... take it all inside your ahn... mouth, Sho!” Jun tried hard to make a sentence between his moan. Sho’s hand still squeezing him and Sho’s tongue teasing him made him lose his self control.

Sho stopped his movement for a while. He glanced up to Jun and put his teasing smile on his face. He could see Jun’s pleading face and it made him almost lose to that guy and do what he wanted instead of keep teasing him.

Almost. Sho moved his head closer to Jun’s cock, licking several more times to get more beautiful moans from those pretty lips. To then pulled himself away from it once again and moved to kiss Jun hard on his lips. His hand kept squeezing Jun’s cock, his thumb brushed over the tip. Jun let out another moan and he broke the kiss.

“Now, what do we say to someone if we want something from them?” Sho repeated Jun’s words to him, letting him tasted his own medicine.

“Please, Sho, I,” Jun panted. He couldn’t say anything since his mind had been so blur of all the teasing.

“Please what, Matsumoto?” Sho said teasingly, his hand squeezes harder.

“Ahn... Please... Ahh... Suck me. Please,” Jun pleaded.

“Not good enough, but fine,” he moved down to between Jun’s thighs and put the beautiful cock inside his mouth. He sucked hungrily like Jun’s cock was some food he had been craving for years. Jun unconsciously moved his hips to fuck Sho’s mouth. Sho welcomed it by sucking it harder, playing with his tongue around it and driving Jun crazy.

“Sho. Ah. Sho... I’m... AH!” he didn’t get to finish his sentence. His cock was spurting his cum into Sho’s mouth who had been waiting eagerly.

Sho didn’t waste even a drip. He licked Jun’s length to clean it up before swallowing what’s in his mouth. He moved up again to kiss Jun’s mouth. Letting him taste his own cum.

Sho’s hand moved to the bedside table to try to reach for a lube. He broke the kiss when he reached it.

“Ma... Ma... Finally. Are you ready now, Ma chan? Because I’m going to _fuck you hard_ like you have been wishing me to,” Sho said in a singsong teasing tone. He started to smear the lube to his finger and the opening of Jun’s hole. Before Jun could even make another moan, he already pushed his finger inside.

“Sshh... Sakurai...” Jun groaned when Sho pushed more fingers inside to prepare him.

“Yeah, baby?” Sho asked teasingly, his fingers continue pushing inside and outside Jun’s hole, preparing and teasing.

“I’m ready... Ngh... Fuck me already,” Jun pleaded.

“What if I say, not so fast, Ma chan?” Sho answered, still moving his fingers, his face came closer to Jun’s navel and licking it teasingly.

“Angh... Sho!” Jun squirmed, “please. Fuck me. Ahh...”

“Hmm? Aren’t you tired already? You’ve had your release. Maybe I should stop and let you rest,” Sho said while tracing the way from Jun’s navel to his left nipple and bit it.

“Ahh... Shhh... Please...” was all that Jun could manage to say.

Sho grinned. He decided to stop the teasing punishment. He stopped his fingers’ movement, took off his boxer with one hand, and pulled his fingers out of Jun’s hole. To then filled said hole with his huge hard cock. He pushed it slowly, feeling the walls squeezing him tight inch by inch.

“Ahh... I really love this, Ma chan,” he said when he had been completely buried inside Jun.

Sho started his movement. He started very slow at first, pulling away until it’s only the tip of his cock inside Jun’s ass, then pushed it back roughly. Earning another moan from Jun. He kept moving, in and out, pushing and pulling, he moved slow then fast then slow again, teasing Jun in the most excruciating yet pleasurable way.

He stopped when he felt that his release was close. He didn’t want to come yet. The feeling of Jun’s tight walls squeezing him was too heavenly he didn’t want to let it go yet. He held Jun tighter in his embrace then kissed his lips eagerly.

“Why do... mmh... you stop?” Jun tried to say between their kiss.

“I want to make sure that you’re ready for this,” Sho said before pulling away and slamming back hard.

“Arngh...” Jun grunted.

Sho started his movement again. This time, he showed no mercy. He moved in and out hard. Fucking Jun’s brain out. Jun moved his hips in response. Their bodies moved in a frantic and powerful rhythm. Their lips met in a kiss. A sloppy, wet, and rough kiss. Their tongues danced wildly.

It wasn’t long before Sho finally lost his self-control and came hard inside Jun. His seed was bursting inside Jun, giving them the most pleasurable feeling ever. Sho could even see stars before his eyes.

The stars hadn’t vanished and his consciousness hadn’t been fully returned when he felt his body was pushed. Jun did it, making their bodies roll and he was under Jun then. Jun pulled himself away, made him lose the warmth of him around his member.

Jun took the bottle of lube he used before.

“Now it’s my turn, Sakurai. I’ll pay you back after you ruined my scenario for you,” he said, his eyes were dark with desire. He left the bed to take the handcuffs which had been laying on the room’s floor. He took both of Sho’s hands and cuffed them again above his head.

Sho grunted. “What is this for, now?”

“Nothing. Just want to cuff you while I’m fucking you,” Jun said while smearing the lube to his finger. He then pushed Sho so he laid on his stomach. His back and bare ass was exposed to Jun. He smirked.

He pushed his finger to Sho’s hole and used his other hand to play with Sho’s balls. One finger, two fingers, Jun keep pushing and pulling. Sho could only moan. He tilted his head and moved his hips in a frantic manner while letting Jun finger-fucking him. Jun continued pushing more finger into the hole. His other hand was still stroking Sho’s balls and cock. When Sho’s hole was ready and his cock was fully erected again, he pulled his fingers and pushed his enormous cock into Sho. His hand squeezed Sho’s cock while he was moving in and out of Sho’s hole. Riding him hard and rough from his behind.

It’s whether because of both Jun and Sho had had their release before, or simply because Sho’s hole was so tight, because it had been rarely used, the second round didn’t last long. Sho came first, his orgasm made his whole body went tense, including his tight hole that became tighter and squeezing Jun in a way that’s even the word heavenly will be an understatement. Jun came right after that. The second orgasm for both of them was so powerful that the next five minutes they could only lay on the bed, panting. Jun was on top of Sho and Sho’s hands were still handcuffed.

By the time his consciousness was back, Jun pulled himself out of Sho, rolled to the bed, and reached the key to open Sho’s handcuffs. He then pulled the older in his embrace, kissed his forehead, and said, “happy birthday, Sakurai Sho.”


End file.
